Okay
by Delilah Song
Summary: After all that's happened, Ron and Hermione are finally together. It's about time, they've loved only eachother for so many years... right? Well, maybe... GeorgeHermione


**Okay. **

By. DelilahSong

"So…" Harry said, sliding into the room with his hands in his pocket, "How's it going Hermione?" The girl looked up, startled. She had been crying on her bed. But now she wiped off the tears with the back of her hand and looked up at him.

"I- It's great Harry, why?" She said, making her voice calm.

"Maybe because you finally got together with Ron, and as a result you're in your room crying your eyes out?" It had been two weeks since the war had ended, two weeks since Fred had died, 9 days since his funeral, 4 days since Remus and Tonks' funerals. When Hermione didn't respond, Harry sat down next to her on the bed.

"C'mon Hermione. The best thing I learned throughout this war is that you have to look to the Brightside of things. He draped an arm over her shoulder and continued; "Now… people died…" his voice cracked at this, and he paused before continuing, "But, Voldemort is dead. The bad guys are gone Hermione, they aren't going to be able to hurt us anymore." There was a pause, "And, you got your first kiss!"

"No."

"What? Voldemort's dead Hermione, trust me."

"No, "she said in a different voice, "I mean, Ron wasn't my first kiss."

"Oh… well, yeah I gue- Krum then?" Harry asked, now uncomfortable.

"No… uhm, well- you know George Weasley, right?"

"Eh… What?"

------- (August 31st, before third year, The Leaky Cauldron, Diagon Alley, London) -------

_"Crookshanks, No!" Exclaimed Hermione, scooping up her new cat as he attempted to scamper into Ron and Percy's room, no doubt to try and grab Scabbers again. _

_"How on earth are you ever going to control that beast?" a voice behind her said, sounding amused. It was one of the twins._

_"George?" She guessed. He nodded, looking pleased, "He is not a beast, he's just working because of instinct, right Crookshanks?" she smiled and pet him happily, while the cat glared at the door._

_"Gah, he's a beast." George said again, Hermione glared at him._

_"You're one to talk! You're a beast!" Hermione said in defense. George, though obviously finding the instinct funny, put a wounded look on his face._

_"Oh, twist the knife in my side!" He cried out dramatically, "No prefect and now this!" he put his wrist over his eyes in a classic 'faint' pose._

_"Oh, I'm sorry." Hermione said in a sarcastic tone, "How on earth can I ever repay you?" George pretended to think for a bit._

_"How about a kiss?"_

_"What?"_

_"Oh, scared?" he asked tauntingly. Hermione's temper flared and she stood on her toes and gave him a quick kiss, to the astonishment of both. There was a slight pause, "Well?" George asked, recovering._

_"Fair." Hermione said after a beat. George looked shocked, and a bit offended. "I'm sure you could do better." She looked with mock pity at him, shaking her head. George's mouth was opening and closing, but no words came out as he gaped- was this Hermione Granger? _

_"Fine!" he exclaimed. Hermione looked startled, "I'll see you later!" he called as he walked down the hall to his and Fred's room. Leaving her standing there bemused._

------------------------ (Present Day, Hermione's House) -----------------------------

"Your first kiss was with GEORGE WEASLEY?!" Harry exclaimed in shock and alarm, "Oh my God, how did this never come up in conversation over the past, you know, 5 years or so?" Hermione blushed.

"Well, at first it was just because I was embarrassed, but by the middle of third year or so it was pretty evident that Ron was easily jealous."

"Eh, I'm sure George could take him." Harry said with a grin, careful not to say Fred's name.

"I know, I was worried for Ron, not George! All of their products were in development. Can you imagine if they'd give him a proto of the skiving snackboxes?!" Hermione looked horrified, but Harry only laughed.

"I suppose so, but you were totally miffed at Ron through most of that year, now that I think about it, why didn't you mention it then?"

"Well, George seemed to think it was some sort of Joke, you know? Like- he'd pranked me or something. Merlin, it was embarrassing!" Her face colored again, as though she were still embarrassed by the thought.

"You don't think it's a joke even now?" Harry asked.

"Well…"

"There's _more_ to your story?" Exclaimed Harry in disbelief. Hermione nodded.

-------------- (Christmas Night, after Yule ball, Hogwarts, who knows where) -------------?

_Hermione had moved to the common room after Lavender and Parvati had returned to the dorm. Lavender, who'd had a great time with Seamus Finnegan, was all set to start in on making fun of Hermione. But Parvati, who had hated her own Yule, called her off and went to bed in a huff. _

_Hermione wasn't in the mood for sleep though, so she had gone into the common room to sit in front of the fire, try to read, and to wallow in self pity. So you could imagine her surprise when George Weasley came bumbling down the stairs in a pair of dark scarlet sweatpants and no shirt. _

_It was hard to say who was more surprised, "G-George!" she half stuttered, half exclaimed._

_"Oh! Hullo Hermione." George said, slowly flushing the same shade as his pants. Hermione couldn't help but stare, Quidditch did a body good. His muscles were – _

["I don't want to hear this!" Harry exclaimed, quickly covering his ears.

"All right, all right Sorry."

_"Oh right- what I'm doing here." George said, breaking the uncomfortable(_for him_) silence, "Fred isn't back yet, so I figured I'd check to see if he'd passed out in the commenroom or such. He and Angelina were all over the dance floor, and we did spike the punch, so…" he trailed off, "are you okay?"_

_"Yes, I'm fine why?" Hermione asked sharply._

_"Well, I heard the row between you and Ronniekins." George said. _

_"Oh… how early did you come back to the commenroom?"_

_"Just a few minutes before you lot did." George said, though his ears turned a bright red. Then, easily changing the subject, "Ron's a git- don't listen to him. Hey, your hair is back to normal!"_

_"Oh, yeah." Hermione said, fingering the bushy locks, "ugh, I know." She sighed, "I was thinking about just using the potion every day."_

_"Nonsense!" George exclaimed, Hermione looked startled, "Your hair is fine." He came up close to her and tucked a lock of it behind one of her ears, causing her to blush madly, "In fact, it's gorgeous." Hermione's eyes widened in surprise as they kissed, deeper this time, and longer._

_"Who wants more punch?" Fred exclaimed, stumbling into the commenroom. Causing the two to jump and break apart. Fred didn't seem to notice. In fact, he promptly passed out._

_"Err, right then." George said, blushing again and casting his eyes away from her. He quickly cast a levitation charm on Fred's passed out (and occasionally giggling) form. The two half-ran back up the stairs to their dorm. And Hermione groaned, burying her head in her arms._

--------------- (Present Day, Hermione's House) -----------------------

"Whoa." Harry said, "Is there more?"

"Yeah! Then what happened?" Ginny exclaimed, walking into the room.

"Ginny's here too?" Hermione asked, glaring daggers at Harry.

"Yeah… well, we drew straws to see who'd come up to talk to you, and I guess she decided to listen in." Harry said with an innocent look and a shrug, "So… IS there more?" he asked.

"Yes actually…" Hermione said, trailing off again.

--------------- (April 27th, Hogwarts) ----------------

_I was after Filch had taken Harry to Umbridge's office. Ron had scurried ahead to the great hall- eager to take his brothers' advice. But Hermione still stood where Filch had intercepted Harry, a bit worried. George and Fred came running past again, their arms full. One of the items fell from Georges' pile and he told Fred to run ahead._

_As he turned around he almost ran into Hermione, nearly causing him to drop more. Hermione was holding the object and staring at it strangely, "Are these… fireworks?" she asked. George nodded, seeming surprised to see her still there._

_"Yeah."_

_"You guys… made these?" Hermione asked again._

_"Yup." George said, pride in his voice._

_"Wow." George grinned, and the tips of his ears turned red, though Hermione didn't seem to notice._

_"Now run along to the Great Hall 'mione, we don't want the perfect prefect to be blamed for the fireworks." He said. Hermione nodded and put the firework in his arms. George started to turn and walk away. But he stopped suddenly and turned back to Hermione. Before she could even blink they were in another kiss, this one lasting longer than even last year's._

_"Sorry." George said when they broke apart, "I just figured that I might not see you before we really cause some mayhem." He smiled down at her and started backing away as she stood there still, blushing madly and looking shocked, "Great Hall Hermione." He reminded her, walking off towards his twin._

----------------- (Present Day, Hermione's House) ------------------

"Huh." Harry said, his eyebrows raised onto his forehead.

------------ (July 27th, before 6th year, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, Diagon Alley) -----------

_Ginny had pushed foreword so she was right by the cages of the pygmy puffs, asking Fred how much they were, while Fred himself continued trying to interrogate her about her past boyfriends. Hermione was just about to try and rescue her friend when a strong hand pulled her into a, shockingly, empty aisle, and kissed her._

_"Sorry." George said, "I just doubted we'd be seeing much of each other this year." He said as he leaned in for another kiss. _

_As his lips pressed against hers, Hermione kissed back, the kiss deepening. Her hands, which had been pressed up against his chest, now moved to circle around his neck, then running up through his hair. _

_Suddenly the two heard a Fred-sounding yelp, and then Ginny's voice, "George! Will you grab one for me please? They keep attacking Fred!" _

_George and Hermione broke apart abruptly, "One minute." George whispered to her, tucking a lock of her hair behind one ear. The two then swiftly returned to the scene. _

-------------- (Present Day, Hermione's House) ------------------

"And then, that's when you, Ron, and I went after Malfoy." Hermione finished, looking pointedly at Harry.

"Oh, that's why you hesitated! Harry said in realization, "You weren't worried about Mrs.Weasley, you wanted to talk to George!" There was a slight paused, "…err, sorry about that, 'Mione." Hermione shrugged.

"That's all right." She said, "How would you know?"

"I don't get it." Ginny said, looking puzzled.

"Don't get what?" Hermione asked.

"You guys shared all of these unbelievably romantic sappy moments, and yet… you're with Ron." Ginny said this last part rather dryly, causing Hermione and Harry to go on the defense.

"Hey!" Harry exclaimed.

"What's wrong with Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Well, he's never treated you all that great, the two of you always fight, he depends on you to get even any A's, and he it totally romantically inept." Ginny said bluntly.

There was an awkward moment, and Harry turned back to Hermione, "So, why were you crying?"

"Fred… died. And it was sad enough with just him, but it's like a part of George died too!" Hermione exclaimed, "So… instead of grieving one death, it's like we're grieving two! And George just isn't himself. He's… not at all!"

Harry gave her a hug.

"And it's just bad." Hermione remarked sadly, "But no, you guys go. You have plans." She said.

"Hermione……" Harry started to protest.

"Scram, Lovebirds." Hermione said with a glare. The two scampered from the room, each with one last hug. Hermione stared off into the distance sadly.

"George?" Hermione said quietly, walking up to the log where he sat alone by Mrs. Weasley's garden. He glanced up, then back off into space.

"You know what sucks?" he asked rhetorically. Hermione stared at him, "It sucks knowing at your late brother wouldn't want you to be depressed, yet being depressed anyway." He said sadly, "It sucks." He sighed.

"It just takes time."

"I guess. I'm just depressed." George said sadly. Hermione smiled sadly and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I know George." They sat like that a while.

"I owe you a kiss this year." George said after a while.

"I can wait." Hermione said with a small smile. He smiled back and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Okay."

**(Author's Note :)**

My first fanfiction! A George/Hermione. Do you like it? Please Review. Pleasepleaseplease review? I'll love you forever:D


End file.
